


Burn Me Alive

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no resisting the charm of the Red Lady. And who was I to even try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Me Alive

It was beyond all reason now. When her fingers started pulling on my collar I knew I was lost. Never before I have been touched like this. After years of marriage and one daughter, this is the first time that a look of pure lust was directed to her.

"Selyse..." all she could do in response was lay there. She had no idea how to proceed, where to put her hands, what to say... But it felt so good when those warm hands cupped her breasts.

_This must be wrong._ I'm a married woman. And she was a priestess! _A priestess who's kneeing between your legs._

"Tell me, Selyse." can't think, let alone talk. It's all so warm. All around her, above her, possessing her.

Long fingers hike up her tight, making her breath come to a halt. The mere contact of skin to skin made tears well up in her eyes.

Her touch was too hot, it burned her. And she seamed to notice the pain she was causing, for the hand started to draw back and a different light was on her face. It looked almost apologetic.

"No-o...don't sto-op...plea-ase..." my roll in this is now clear.

My own hands go to her, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Don't want to hurt you, my lady" I could smile at her words. Too much courtesy for a woman between my tights.

"You could never hurt me" her lips are warm too, and they tasted of caramelized apples with wine.

"So say it, Selyse" her insistence anew, the determination in her eyes make me give in to her wishes. I never could deny her anything.

"I love you" the passion she used to return my kisses them would be enough to burn the whole kingdom down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd kill to have drawing abilities for a Mel/Selyse sex comic...


End file.
